


Sticky Situation: Dream Come True

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [59]
Category: Batman (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Stephanie Brown fulfills her fantasy with her teacher, Peter Parker. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on May 9th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephanie Brown
Series: A Sticky Situation [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sticky Situation: Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 9th, 2020 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Dream Come True(Stephanie Brown)**  
  
Stephanie Brown straddles the lap of her partner. The beautiful blonde dresses in a white blouse, a plaid skirt, sheer white thigh-high stockings which slip off. She runs her hand over the hair of the young man while leaning in and kissing him on the lips. The buttons of his shirt come undone the more she works them open. A wide grin appears on her face with Steph’s fingers working the front of the shirt open.  
  
The young man grabs the back of her head and positions it close towards him.  **  
**  
“What will your teacher think of your behavior, Miss Brown?” **  
**  
The nineteen year old college student’s face lights up with a grin. A hand brushes down the chest and abs of the handsome young man. **  
**  
“I don’t know, Mr. Parker. What do you think?” **  
**  
She brushes her hand further and cups the throbbing erection of Peter Parker through his pants. He’s only about seven or eight years older than Steph, which is the perfect balance of being with an old man, without it being too creepy. Steph takes his cock out of his pants and holds it up. **  
**  
“Seems to me that my teacher approves of what I’m doing.” **  
**  
She jerks his cock and causes more blood to swell, stiffening the pole. The young man leans closer to Steph and gazes in her beautiful eyes a few seconds later.  **  
**  
“I do approve. You’re going to get an A for effort.” **  
**  
Peter slips a hand underneath her skirt and squeezes Steph’s bare ass.  **  
**  
“Seems like you’re the one who is getting an A, sir.” **  
**  
Stephanie pushes up and down on the cock of her handsome teacher, making sure it slips. She unbuttons her shirt and allows it to drop to the ground. This allows Peter perfect access to her breasts which she takes advantage of.  **  
**  
“No underwear?” **  
**  
“No sir. They just get in the way of what I want to do.” **  
**  
“A girl who wastes no time getting down to business. I like that. I like that a whole lot.” **  
**  
“I like a man who has a cock who knows how to use it as well, sir.” **  
**  
Peter strokes her leg and moves Steph up so she is about ready to slide herself down onto his manhood. His stiff prick comes very close in connecting with her wet lips. Steph wiggles down almost all of the way and takes the first couple of inches of Peter’s pulsing prick into her body. She drops down, a soft sigh coming from her when she drops down hard.  **  
**  
The first half of Peter slides into her body. Steph grabs onto his hips with her legs and starts rocking up and down. Peter leans in to give her kiss.  **  
**  
Feeling the hot blonde co-ed riding him on the desk is a great feeling. Peter squeezes Steph’s nipples and prompts her to moan into her mouth. The more he plays with the sexy girl, the hotter and hornier she keeps. Popping her warm box around him, stretching herself out on his prick.  **  
**  
She pulls almost all the way off and drops down. The wet box connects to Peter’s lap and engulfs his cock inside of her. Steph’s really tightening around him. **  
**  
“Such a tight pussy. Have you ever been fucked?” **  
**  
“Not like this, sir. Never like this.” **  
**  
Steph feels so good, with Peter touching and kissing her. She drops almost all the way down on him and pushes down onto Peter to squeeze him. She does a good job in milking him, edging Peter closer and closer.  **  
**  
Then Steph pulls back and wraps a hand around his cock. She gives him a smile.  **  
**  
“Lay down, sir. I really want to have some fun.” **  
**  
Peter lies back down. Steph mounts him, allowing the prison of her pussy to release Peter. She brushes her leg against Peter’s balls before leaning back down. Steph puts her hands on the side of Peter’s head and then drives down. Her mouth envelopes Peter and the two of them exchange a sloppy kiss.  **  
**  
The web slinger does not leave an inch of her skin untouched. They exchange a sloppy kiss. Steph brushes her breasts against Peter’s muscular chest. Feeling her perky teenage tits against his chest makes Peter light up. Steph wraps her arms around him and tongues Peter’s mouth.  **  
**  
Steph slides down onto him, feeling Peter’s cock brushing against her lips. The flood of juices coax Peter a little bit closer into her. She’s this close to allowing Peter back inside of her. Steph kisses him on the jaw and all over the lips.  **  
**  
“Sir, I’m going to make us both feel so good.” **  
**  
“Yes, Miss Brown. You’re getting some high marks on your extra credit.” **  
**  
Steph slides up and down onto him. She keeps bouncing, her wet thighs slapping down and then pulling all the way up. Her dripping hot pussy slides all the way down and encases Peter.  **  
**  
A slap on Steph’s hind quarters lets a very pleasurable moan come out of her body. Steph continues the hot making out with her teacher on the desk, riding his cock and causing it to just swell inside of her body.  **  
**  
She pulls away from him with only a strand of saliva connecting the two of them when it breaks. Steph straddles him, her hot pussy lips grinding against Peter’s manhood. She positions herself ever so close to Peter, about ready to drop her full weight down onto his cock.  **  
**  
The next position leads to Stephanie bouncing up and down onto Peter. The sound of flesh against flesh echoes. Peter feels really good when feeling Steph’s tight walls gripping his engorged member.  **  
**  
“You’re good...you’re a natural.” **  
**  
“And you’re a natural at making women feel good as well, sir.” **  
**  
Steph tweaks her nipples and gives him a flirty grin. She’s very careful not to make him pop that soon. No matter how many times Steph drives down onto his lap, it still feels good.  **  
**  
She stops from him and pulls away from Peter. The wetness staining his throbbing hard cock is something that Stephanie just grins at. She leans in.  **  
**  
The feeling of Steph’s warm lips dropping down onto him, engulfing his really big cock in between her lips. Steph inhales Peter’s manhood into her mouth and sucks it.  **  
**  
Steph comes closer to edging her teacher with her mouth mouth. A hand grips the underside of Peter’s cock and then moves to cup his balls. She swirls her tongue, releasing him, before pinching the underside of his mouth. **  
**  
“Schoolgirls...always such a tease.” **  
**  
“Well, we have to keep our teachers inspired, don’t we?” **  
**  
Peter’s not going to argue. Steph teases him, slowly working him over. He groans at the denial from the blonde.  **  
**  
“I wonder how hard I can get your cock to throb before it explodes.” **  
**  
Steph plants her lips down on the head and gives a very light suck. She pulls away from him. **  
**  
“Well, experimentation is a huge part of learning.” **  
**  
“Yes, sir, you’re right.” **  
**  
Steph climbs onto his manhood and faces away. Peter’s view of her sweet ass makes this so much more the better. Stephanie drops down and fills Peter’s hard cock. Twelve inches slide deep into Stephanie’s gushing hole and pulls up almost all the way off of her.  **  
**  
She drops down and fills Peter all the way up. Steph clamps down onto Peter and releases him. Peter’s hands reach up to grab her lower back and makes her just pant. She cannot help and start moaning and moistening the tip of Peter’s cock before sliding it down onto her.  **  
**  
“Good. You’re so deep inside of me. You’re so big...it’s touching my insides.” **  
**  
The reverse cowgirl sliding up and down on his cock makes Peter’s back push down the desk. He watches Steph’s back arch and a gaze over her shoulder gives him a blistering and steamy gaze. She tightens around him and releases Peter’s cock from between her walls.  **  
**  
“It’s really good. You feel really good.” **  
**  
Yes, Steph feels really good as well. She bites down on her lip, riding Peter in a very sexy reverse cowgirl position. A hand on the underside of her breast sends jolt through Stephanie a few seconds later. The heat rises in her body. She’s getting herself off and good when riding Peter.  **  
**  
Then it hits her, hits her hard. Stephanie closes her walls around Peter and squeezes his cock. She keeps bouncing, gaining a lot of momentum. She pumps his cock between her walls, almost falling over. Steph throws her hands out and grabs onto the desk at the very last moment.  **  
**  
Peter finds himself edging a tiny bit closer to the end. He really wants to feel Steph clamping down onto him, stretching his cock between her walls. His balls snap back and hit her a couple of times.  **  
**  
He feels her slide off of him, almost flying onto the desk. Peter pops up and grabs Steph around the waist before driving deep into her.  **  
**  
She screams loud from being stuffed with Peter’s throbbing hard cock. Balls slaps against Steph’s wet thighs, showing her just how much she has in the tank. Peter leans in and nibbles the side of Steph’s neck. She howls out in pleasure, with Peter’s mouth sinking into her neck and shoulder, leaving the bites.  **  
**  
A finger grabs Steph’s nipples and twists them. A smack on her nipples makes Steph just wiggle. He kisses down her neck and down her back. His hands massage her and shoot pleasure through her body.  **  
**  
“I’ve got you now. You’re learning a lesson, aren’t you?” **  
**  
“Yes, sir. I’m learning a lesson. A very good lesson.” **  
**  
Peter drills her doggy style. Steph almost slides off of the desk from the force. Peter pulls her back and keeps going to town on her without missing a beat.  **  
**  
The twists and turns her body goes through with Peter pleasuring her makes Stephanie hornier than hell. It’s a dream come true. Ever since the moment she walked into class, she wanted a taste of her teacher. And now it’s a dream come true. The nineteen year old college student is very happy.  **  
**  
Stephanie Brown lets out a pleasurable scream the force Peter drives into her.  **  
**  
“Like feeling those balls hit you. Like how full they are?” **  
**  
“Yes. They feel like they hurt. Why don’t you...empty them?” **  
**  
Steph flexes her muscles and tries to coax everything out of him. Peter’s not done with her yet. It feels like he’s about to drag Steph over the edge one more time. He pulls her up by the hair and then switches his grip to her chest. His hands move so fast, it’s blinding Stephanie with passion. A finger brushes against Stephanie’s nipple and releases it.  **  
**  
A loud slap of balls crack her. Peter moves closer and closer to the edge.  **  
**  
“I need to feel you tighten on me. How about it? Do you want to cum again?” **  
**  
“Do I ever!” **  
**  
Steph lets out those words in a passionate scream. Peter drives faster and faster into her. His groin muscles tighten up and he knows the end is here. He knows his orgasm is about here.  **  
**  
Peter holds out just long enough so Stephanie can come alongside of him. His balls reach their breaking point and so does Peter. The muscles in his groin tense up and finally, finally, it happens.  **  
**  
The first blasts of seed spilling into Stephanie makes Peter groan. The sweet sensation of release hits him very hard. He holds Stephanie and pounds her into the desk, causing it to wiggle underneath them. His balls strike her thighs every time he empties her.  **  
**  
The feeling of her orgasm and his following each other makes Stephanie hang on tight for the ride. Peter holds onto her as well and caresses Stephanie’s nipples. **  
**  
He pumps the rest of the way into her, feeling up Steph with his seed. A few more blasts coat the inside of her.  **  
**  
The second they pull apart, Steph pulls out of him. She rests on her elbows, biting down on her lip and giving Peter the “come fuck me” eyes. Her leg lifts and rubs Peter’s cock with her stocking clad foot. Peter’s erection returns to life.  **  
**  
The next movement brings Peter down between Steph’s legs and he starts fucking her on the desk vigorously. Steph wraps her legs around him to hold Peter in close when he makes her evening.  **  
**  
“Looks like we’re in for a long night.” **  
**  
“A very long night. I want to thank you for making a difference in my life, Mr. Parker, sir.” **  
**  
Peter throbs when she refers to him as sir. It makes him feel really good.  **  
**  
It’s a teacher’s dream when their students are eager to please them after all.  **  
**  
“A long hard night.” ****  
  
Steph emphasizes those words, feeling they’re fitting for Peter’s equipment and how it stretches her out. Sweat drips down her body when they get down and dirty with the other.  **End.**


End file.
